There is a continual need in the area of electronics and electronic computing systems toward systems with greater computing performance for a given space and within a given power profile. Additionally, as more and more functionality moves to the cloud, scalability within a short time frame becomes increasingly important. Within the systems powering the cloud, the integrated circuit and memory modules are the building blocks used in high performance electronic systems to provide the back-end power for cloud-supported applications for usage in products such as automotive vehicles, computers, cell phone, intelligent portable military devices, aeronautical spacecraft payloads, and a vast line of other similar products that require a robust back-end supporting many complex functions.
Products must compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful. It is very important for products to continue to improve in features, performance, and reliability while reducing product costs, product size, and to be available quickly for purchase by the consumers or buyers. Additionally, it is important for any cloud-based service to have as much power as possible so that less time is required to perform calculations within the cloud, ultimately reducing the time an end-user must wait for a response. However, simply purchasing more equipment causes costs for a cloud-based service provider or for any other user of powerful computing systems to increase very quickly.
Thus, a need still remains for increasing the power of datacenters in a cost-effective manner. In view of the rising importance of the cloud and datacenters, and the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.